Candlelight
by maregnbue
Summary: "You shine for me and I shine for you." One-shot.


Anna shifted drowsily as she rose from slumber. She sat up, yawned, scratched her head, and looked around. Her bedroom was oddly dark. The sky wasn't awake tonight. In fact, it was raining so hard she could hardly see out the window. Anna bit her lip as a wave of anxiety settled in her stomach. She couldn't remember the last time her room looked so dark. Possibly not since she was separated from her sister.

_Elsa._

Anna's eyes screwed shut and she tugged at her ginger locks. What was wrong with her? Surely Elsa was okay. _She's fine. She's just sleeping. Like you_ _should be._ The princess swallowed. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her stomach. A tingling sensation mixed with her racing heart that wouldn't go away.

She sat there for another few minutes, biting her lip and willing herself not to worry too much. But there was something wrong! What on earth could it be? Was the darkness consuming her?

Anna's eyes widened with realization, an old fear igniting in her. Darkness. She hated the dark. There was something unsettling about it. Loneliness. Sadness and complete silence. It was too quiet, regarding the rain. Where was Elsa? Why wasn't she there?

_Stupid_, Anna pinched the bridge of her nose. _She's in her room. She's fine. Remember?_

Or maybe she wasn't.

Just to be sure, Anna climbed out of bed and tiptoed towards the door. Only, she couldn't see. She blindly felt around until finally making contact with the doorknob. Turning it slowly with shaking fingers, Anna abandoned her dark room.

It wasn't much better in the halls. The only source of light was the dim glow of the moon shining through the windows. The rain made ghostly shadows on the walls, a shudder jostling her shoulders and forearms. She noticed the lanterns weren't lit which troubled her more. A quiet roll of thunder made Anna shiver again. Without a doubt, something was going on.

She approached her sister's door and knocked. "Elsa?"

Not wasting another second she opened the door, only discovering the room to be empty. From there, Anna decided to search in other places her sister might be.

None of the rooms were lit, and she didn't have access to a lantern. Where did they even keep the matches? Anna bit her lip as more nerves sent tingles throughout her body.

What was going on?

Why was it so dark?

And where on earth was Elsa?

Anna dropped to the floor and completely gave into the darkness. She curled into a ball, alone and helpless in the hallway. Elsa was no where to be found. _This isn't like you. Get up. _She didn't listen to the voice.

From her far left, a door creaked. She immediately froze. A golden light painted the floors, flickering slightly.

Turning, Anna was faced with a pair of icy blue eyes staring back at her.

"Elsa!"

She stumbled from her position on the floor, limbs shaking as she ran towards her sister.

Elsa jumped to her feet and caught her sister before she fell. She sunk to her knees, whilst supporting the girl tightly in her arms.

Anna tucked her head under the queen's chin, taking in the familiar scent of her hair. Relief replaced her anxiety, adrenaline causing her heart to beat faster. Pressing her ear close to Elsa, she could hear her heart racing equally as fast. Perhaps even more, given to her current state. "I'm here, love. I'm here."

Anna sighed, hugging her sister tighter. "Thank you for finding me."

"Love, you were the one who was looking," Elsa chuckled.

Silence.

Then Anna giggled. "Oh, right. My bad."

The sisters didn't break the hug for another minute. The warmth of the each other and the soothing white noise of rain comforted them. Anna cracked her eyes open, gazing over her sister's shoulder and noticing the closet. Inside a lone lit candle sat on a stool. "...Elsa?"

"Mm hm?"

"What were you doing in the closet?"

She felt Elsa's hand move to cradle her head. "I had trouble sleeping."

Anna slowly released her and leaned back. She repositioned on the floor, crossing her legs and extending her hand.

Immediately, Elsa gently clasped it.

Noticing the coolness, Anna took both hands and attempted to warm them between hers. "That still doesn't answer my question," she said softly.

Elsa drew a breath, her eyes unfocused and almost unbeknownst to the hands comforting her own ones. "We ran out of matches, Anna."

"Is that why the lanterns aren't lit?"

"Yes. There was only one left. I took a candle so I didn't have to be around the darkness. I thought the closet could maybe...keep me safe, even though nothing remotely dangerous was threatening me."

A smile tugged Anna's lips, surprised they shared the same phobia. She kissed one of Elsa's hands and leaned her cheek against it.

"I assumed you were asleep. I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I was," Elsa continued, biting her lower lip. She shifted uncomfortably, feeling pathetic under Anna's gaze. "The act was selfish."

"No, no," Anna pressed the hand firmly to her cheek, sweeping a thumb over Elsa's knuckles. "It wasn't selfish. I think you were just scared...were you afraid of telling me?"

The queen bowed her head and forced a subtle nod.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's alright. You wanna know something? I feel the same way. I'm scared of the dark too."

Elsa's eyes flickered up to meet Anna's turquoise ones. "You...you are?"

Anna nodded. "Yep. Absolutely petrified."

"I didn't know that," Elsa whispered, grinning at her terminology.

"The more you know."

They grew quiet as Elsa crawled inside the closet and retrieved the candle. She returned to her spot in front of Anna, placing it between them. They got comfortable, a luminous glow on their faces.

Anna moved beside her sister. Elsa leaned her head on the princess's shoulder and held her hand.

"Why are you scared of the dark, Anna?" Her voice was soft.

The princess rested her chin on top of her sister's head. "Because it reminds me of the past. It reminds me of how life used to be, without you in it."

Elsa frowned. "Sadly, I agree. But it's not like that anymore. It doesn't have to be ever again. Wherever you are, there's a light."

"I'm starting to realize that now. You shine for me and I shine for you," Anna gently scratched the girl's back with her opposite hand.

"It has always been like that," Elsa whispered, eyelids heavy and sleep gaining over her. "Even when we were apart."

"I don't doubt it." Slumber waved over Anna as well. "Promise me something," she yawned.

"Anything."

"If we ever run out of matches again _please_, for the love of Odin, notify me."

Elsa laughed, her slumber state disintegrating. "I'll be sure of it."

"But seriously, if you ever feel afraid again, please come find me," Anna whispered.

"As long as you promise me the same thing," Elsa replied.

"Of course."

The sisters remained in the snuggling embrace. Neither said another word, the candlelight holding them together. A roll of thunder rumbled, but it didn't phase Anna this time. With Elsa at her side, what could stand against? They shined for each other so darkness could never consume them.

Knowing this, both girls drifted to sleep peacefully under the protection of each other's arms.


End file.
